1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a sound recording function, which performs a photographic operation and records photographic data in the photographic operation as sound data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video cameras (e.g., an 8 mm video camera, a VHS video camera, and a Beta video camera) are generally known as cameras for simultaneously recording continuous images and sounds. Of these video cameras, a video camera has a function of recording/reproducing sound data of a short duration in the reproduction mode while, for example, an image is captured like a still image obtained by still picture photography.
There are also still cameras and the like which can record sounds for a short period of time after an image is photographed as a still image (photograph).
In such a still camera, the timing of a sound recording operation, a recording time display, and the like are defined in accordance with a recording medium. For example, sounds around the camera are recorded by a microphone incorporated in the camera body for about 10 seconds immediately after the shutter button is depressed. Images and sounds are alternately recorded on a recording medium such as a floppy disk.
That is, since either an image or a sound can be recorded, images can be continuously recorded. If no sound is input for a predetermined period of time after a sound recording mode is set, the corresponding track of the floppy dismay be secured as an empty track so that only sounds can be recorded afterward.
The following problems are posed in the above-described video and still cameras capable of reproducing still images.
The above-described video camera is mainly designed to record motion. For this reason, even if the camera is used to perform still picture photography (for still images), and a sound recording operation is performed, a magnetic tape as a recording medium is kept wound up to be consumed.
That is, if a sound recording operation is performed during photography, the magnetic tape is excessively consumed.
In the still camera capable of recording sounds, since image data and sound data are recorded on one recording medium (e.g., a floppy disk) in the same format, the storage capacity varies frame by frame depending on whether a sound recording operation is performed or not and the length of a recording time. As a result, the allowable frame counts of recording media having the same storage capacity differ from each other.
The photographer, therefore, cannot estimate a frame count. In addition, even if a frame count or a remaining frame count is displayed, the photographer cannot know the actual allowable frame count (remaining frame count).
Various cameras for recording photographic data such as sound data on a magnetic recording portion on a film have been proposed.
In the above-described camera, when a film is wound up after exposure of one frame is completed, an external sound input through a microphone is recorded, and the photographic data is recorded on a magnetic portion on the film by a magnetic head at the same time when the film is wound up.
This camera is designed to record a sound and store it on the magnetic recording portion of the film during a film wind-up operation. In this recording scheme, drive noise caused by a film wind-up motor is mixed with sounds to be recorded. Furthermore, the sound recording time is limited below the film wind-up time.